Formando una Familia
by kana-chan16
Summary: ¿Y si Vongola no era la antigua, poderoso e influyente Familia que todos conocemos? ¿Y si, por el contrario, se trataba de una joven y apenas conocida Familia aún en su primera generación? A la edad de... El resumen completo esta adentro. Primera generación como padres/decima generación como hijos.
1. Bienvenido a Vongola

TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA:¿Y si Vongola no era la antigua, poderoso e influyente Familia que todos conocemos? ¿Y si, por el contrario, se trataba de una joven y apenas conocida Familia aún en su primera generación? A la edad de diecinueve años el joven Giotto Vongola se tendrá que enfrentar a muchas pruebas como evitar que sus guardianes causen problemas, intentar formar alianzas con otras familias y más que eso algo que nunca imagino, tratar de ser... papá?

Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama y lo historia a SkyGem yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

La cosa que más ha odiado Giotto de su trabajo, probablemente en toda su vida, era la pila interminable de papel a la que él se enfrentaba cada día.

Con un suspiro, soltó su pluma, y se paró de su asiento para caminar hacia el balcón que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de su escritorio. Estirándose, él intentó librarse de la tiesura que se había establecido en sus músculos por las horas que había estado sentado en su escritorio. Giotto se quedo mirando hacia afuera el color verde esmeralda del césped, la entrada de autos que está a fuera de la mansión y el pequeño bosque que se encuentra más allá, él no sería ayudado pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La vista era (en su opinión) impresionante.

Estirándose una vez más, él ahogó un bostezo (él sólo conseguido tres horas de sueño la noche anterior), y estaba a punto de tomar una taza de café cuando algo llamo su atención.

Mirando hacia abajo, él vio un automóvil poco familiar en la entrada de autos, y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vio quien estaba en dicho automóvil.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente, él se pellizcó para asegurarse que no seguía dormido. Cuando de repente sintió, un pequeño dolor, él comprendió que, sí, él estaba despierto, y sí, la mujer que él estaba mirando fijamente era de hecho su ex novia, Nana. Los dos se habían separado hace un año y medio por razones desconocidas para el rubio, y desde ahí no la había vuelto a ver.

Como si ella sintiera que la estaban observando, miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se encontraron. Inmediatamente, él podría decir que había algo diferente en ella; su cabello castaño que alguna vez fue como la seda ahora estaba flácido y apagado, y ella no parecía. . . igual que antes, aunque el peso extra era escasamente notable.

Los dos se mirados fijamente, él vio en sus ojos un mundo de odio y pesar, e incluso una indirecta de dolor. Ella sostuvo su mirada durante un largo segundo, pero entonces, volvió a entrar al automóvil y lo saco de su vida.

La atención de Giotto se enfocó en la muchacha japonesa por lo que él no notó como uno de los mayordomos abrían de par en par, las anchas puertas; ni notó la expresión de sorpresa del mayordomo cuando vio el bulto que estaba en el suelo delante de la puerta. Giotto sólo tenía ojos para Nana porque, diciendo la verdad, él todavía estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Él miró fijamente la sombra en donde ella estaba antes de irse, mientras él deseaba que ella diera vuelta en la esquina y regresara, pero ella no hizo, y eventualmente, él tenía que volver a su escritorio.

Justo cuando él había tomado asiento otra vez, se escucho un golpe en su puerta y él se enderezó inmediatamente e intentó parecer menos cansado; el jefe no debía parecer débil delante de sus subordinados.

"Adelante," él dijo en una voz de autoridad.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Ferro, un mayordomo que había trabajado para la familia de Giotto cuando el rubio todavía era un niño. Giotto había venido de una familia muy antigua, muy poderosa y había vivido con lujos hasta que sus padres fueron asesinados y él había huido para protegerse. Después de pasar de familia adoptiva en familia adoptiva, el muchacho se harto y se fue. Poco después, él encontró a sus guardianes y junto ellos habían formado el grupo del vigilante que en un futuro se volviera conocido como Vongola. Un día, mientras buscando al personal para cuidar la nueva Vongola, Giotto se había encontrado con el perfil de un mayordomo veterano que estaba buscando trabajo y había reconocido al hombre inmediatamente de su niñez. Después de una reunión muy emocional, Giotto había invitado Ferro a trabajar para él y él había estado gratamente de acuerdo. Eso había sido hace un año.

Sonriendo un poco ante la visión del hombre, Giotto dijo, "Ferro, adelante. ¿Pasó algo?" Entonces, después de una pausa, él preguntó en una voz tranquila, "¿G no explotó algo de nuevo, o si?"

El hombre más viejo negó con cabeza, su expresión era grave.

Empezando a preocuparse, Giotto se levantó y caminó hacia el mayordomo. "¿Que pasó, Ferro?"

"Por favor sígame, Amo Giotto," él dijo, entonces se dio la vuelta y camino hacia adelante con paso rápido.

Siguiéndolo, Giotto sentía una sensación de preocupación que iba creciendo.

Antes de que ellos hubieran llegado demasiado lejanos, Ferro se detuvo y Giotto se encontró de pie delante de la enfermería.

Ferro se quedo a un lado, mientras Giotto alcanzaba la perrilla de la puerta, él oyó el fuerte llanto de un bebé venir del cuarto. Al oír el sonido, Giotto miro dudoso a su mayordomo. "¿Es Takeshi?" preguntó angustiadamente, mientras se refería al hijo de su guardián de la lluvia que había sido traído hace 4 meses a la mansión por su madre. Los giros que daba la vida, Asari ni siquiera sabía que su novia había estado embarazada, ella no le había dicho, simplemente se negó a verlo durante su embarazo. Cuando el bebe tenía apenas dos meses de nacer, ella había traído al niño, diciéndole a un acongojado Asari en tonos llorosos que su padre la había prohibido de tener cualquier contacto con ellos. Fue una triste despedida, y es por eso que Asari quedo disgustado durante días. Justo cuando los demás habían empezado a preocuparse por él, el guardián de lluvia había arrancado su dolor, y se había dedicado a darle mucho amor a su hijo para que no extrañara a su madre. Con el tiempo, Giotto y los demás (incluyendo Alaude) también habían comenzado a querer al niño.

Sin esperar que Ferro contestara su pregunta, Giotto rápidamente abrió la puerta de la enfermería, paso en medio de criadas que rodean la cuna pensó que el llanto era de Takeshi.

Cuando él llegó a la cuna, se asusto al ver que no era nada parecido a Takeshi; este era un niño mucho más joven, apenas dos o tres semanas de nacido, quien tenía un cabello espeso de color castaño.

Giotto se tambaleo hacia atrás por el susto un poco después de ver al infante que se veía como él cuando era un bebé.

Una de las sirvientas, una joven pelirroja con apenas veinte de nombre Gabrielle, llamó la atención de Giotto tocándole tímidamente su hombro.

Sacando su atención fuera del bebé, Giotto miraba a la joven con los ojos confusos, entonces enfocó su atención en el pedazo de papel que ella mantenía en sus manos. Tomándola, reconoció inmediatamente la escritura fluida de Nana. Él leyó la carta no más de una vez, pero una segunda vez, para asegurarse que él había leído bien. Una vez él terminó de leer, él sentía como el enojo iba creciendo dentro de él, esto era lo que la carta decía:

_Estimado Giotto, _

_Antes de que yo diga algo, primero debo disculparme contigo. Disculpa porque, tal vez debes estas sorprendido. Mi respuesta a eso es: muchas cosas. Yo lo siento, por haber estado contigo cuando sabía que yo no te amaba. Yo lo siento, por quedar embarazada. Yo lo siento, porque mi madre no me permitía tener un aborto. Yo lo siento, por no decirte que yo estaba comprometida. Pero hay una cosa por la que yo no me disculpo. Yo no me disculpo por traer a este niño contigo. Aunque yo lo llevé durante nueve meses y pasé por el infierno para traerlo al mundo, yo lo odio con cada fibra de mí ser y no necesito nada de él, o de ti. A mí no me importa que hagas con él. Puedes enviarlo a un orfanato, o puedes quedarte con él. Yo sólo tengo una petición: déjame fuera de esto. _

_Atentamente, _

_Nana _

Cuando él terminó de leer la carta por segunda vez, Giotto estaba lleno de muchas emociones. Él no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Él debería sentirse disgustado? ¿Traicionado? ¿Acongojado? ¿Enfadado? ¿Derrotado?

Al final, la emoción que destrozó a las demás fue el enojo. Él estaba enojado por ser engañado; él estaba enojado por el hecho de que Nana hubiera resultado ser alguien completamente diferente de quién él pensó que era; él estaba enojado porque ella simplemente había sacado de su vida a su hijo sin mirar atrás.

Luchando para no entrar en modo de última voluntad, él se sintió satisfecho con arrugar el papel en su puño y quemarlo hasta hacerlo cenizas con sus llamas de cielo.

Las cuatro sirvientas presentes retrocedido lejos por el miedo, asustadas por el gran enojo de su normalmente tranquilo jefe.

De repente, hubo otro fuerte llanto del bebé en la cuna y el enojo de Giotto comenzó a menguar.

Mirando a su hijo, Giotto no podría ayudar pero pensó en lo pequeño y frágil que él se veía. Llevando su mano hacia el niño, Giotto acarició suavemente su mejilla con una mano y, para su sorpresa, hubo un pequeño hipo, y él detuvo el llanto. Lentamente, sus ojos temblaron mientras se abrían, y Giotto vio por primera vez los ojos de su hijo. Estos eran de un bonito color chocolate-castaño, y el rubio se sintió incapaz de dejarlo. Ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida al niño, Giotto fue premiado con un feliz gorgojo, seguido por una sonrisa inocente. Y desde ese momento no hubo vuelta atrás.

En el corto tiempo que tuvo para conocerlo, Giotto se había atado a su nuevo hijo, y supo que él haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por él.

Acercándose a la cuna, sus manos fueron instintivamente bajo los brazos de su hijo, y él tomo al niño en sus brazos.

Acunando a su hijo cerca de su corazón, él cerró sus ojos para un segundo, y cuando los abrió, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Él ya sabía el nombre perfecto por el niño.

Poniendo su boca cerca de la oreja de su hijo, él susurró, "Bienvenido a Vongola, querido Tsunayoshi."

* * *

y que les parece? interesante? aburrido?

xfa déjame comentarios para saber si lo stoy haciendo bien, ne?


	2. ¿De quien es el niño?

ciaossu ^^

un capitulo mas disfrútenlo :D

* * *

G estaba furioso como un demonio. ¿Por qué? Porque durante los últimos veinte minutos, él y los demás guardianes habían estado esperando por su testarudo líder en la mesa del comedor para que ellos pudieran comenzar a cenar.

Era innecesario decir, el rubio todavía no se había presentado.

"¡Donde demonios esta él!" gritó al hombre, mientras golpeaba su puño en la mesa.

"Yare, yare," dijo Asari de forma natural mientras jugaba con Takeshi que estaba sentado en su regazo. "Tranquilízate, G, usted podría asustar a Takeshi. De todos modos estoy seguro que Giotto estará pronto aquí. Probablemente él está haciendo algo importante."

Antes de que él termine de hablar, Giotto llego apresurado al cuarto, con una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento llegue tarde," él dijo, mientras caía en su silla con un suspiro cansado. "Yo estaba discutiendo con algunos de los mayordomos y sirvientas sobre el remodela miento de mi cuarto."

Todos miramos fijamente al rubio como si él se hubiera vuelto loco.

Una vena aparecía en su frente, G gritó, "¿USTED NOS DEJÓ ESPERANDO DURANTE VEINTE MINUTOS SÓLO PARA DISCUTIR CÓMO USTED DEBERÍA REMODELAR SU CUARTO?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Asari cubrió las orejas de su hijo. "El lenguaje, G."

Al mismo tiempo, Giotto puso un dedo a su boca, mientras gesticulaba desesperadamente a G para que se quedara callado. "Por favor, G, baja la voz, o usted podría…"

"¿O yo podría, que?" reto G, mientras bajaba su voz por un margen.

Segundos después, Giotto oyó el sonido que él estaba temiendo; el sonido débil de un bebe llorando.

Saltando de la silla, salió rápido del comedor y corrió en la dirección de la enfermería dónde Tsuna estaba durmiendo hasta que pudieran conseguir una cuna para el cuarto de Giotto.

Mientras los guardianes intercambiaban miradas unos a otros, llegaron a la decisión unánime de correr detrás de su líder para encontrar el origen del llanto.

Olvidado a sus seguidores, Giotto corrió a toda velocidad a la enfermería y llegó directo a la pequeña cuna dónde Tsuna había estado durmiendo.

Una joven criada estaba acunándolo en sus brazos, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, tratando de parar el llanto. Hasta ahora, no estaba funcionando.

Cuando ella vio a Giotto entrar, una mirada de alivio apareció en su cara y ella entregó al joven amo a su padre.

Como Giotto suavemente tomó al infante que lloraba en sus brazos, todos sus guardianes lo miraron fijamente en shock. Giotto, sin embargo, no vio nada de esto; su atención se enfocó solamente en su hijo. Sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, él frotó la espalda de Tsuna, murmurando silenciosamente palabras de consuelo.

Después de unos minutos, Tsuna hipo y buscando a su padre con los ojos acuosos. Cuando Giotto le sonrió, las esquinas de la boca del infante se levantaron un poco.

Meciendo al niño de un lado a otro, Giotto intentó hacerlo dormir, pero el intento quedo en eso, ya que los pequeños ojos de Tsuna permanecidos abiertos. Suspirando, él se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Después de nombrarlo, el primer plan de acción de Giotto había sido empezar a mecer al niño de un lado a otro cuando él sacó su teléfono y marcó un número familiar para que pudiera pedir la ropa, mobiliario, botellas de leche, pañales, y todo lo que se necesitaba para criar a un niño. La siguiente vez que el rubio había mirado hacia abajo, los ojos del moreno estaban cerrados y él pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Finalmente rindiéndose, Giotto solo suspiró y regresando al comedor, mientras optaba por tomar a su hijo con él. Cuando él se preguntó cómo explicaría esta situación a sus guardianes, él notó seis pares de ojos que estaban mirándolo fijamente y comprendió que sus guardianes lo habían seguido y habían estado mirándolo con expresiones de incredulidad.

"G-Giotto," dijo G, rompiendo el silencio antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera formular una buena explicación en su mente. "¿D-de quien es el niño?"

Hubo un largo silencio, y cuando Giotto no supo que decir, él ofreció en voz callada. "... ¿Mío?" La manera en que lo dijo lo hizo parecer una pregunta, como si él no estuviera demasiado seguro de la respuesta a la pregunta. Él tuvo miedo de cómo reaccionaría su mejor amigo, pero para su suerte, G se sobresalto en el silencio, mientras el se cabeceaba una sola vez para mostrar que él había oído.

"¿Dónde está su madre?" preguntó Knuckle que parecía ser el único que podía pensar apropiadamente en este momento. "¿Ninguno de nosotros notó su llegada, pero seguramente ella está cerca, verdad?" Su voz era dudosa, como si él ya supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

Negando con su cabeza, Giotto dijo, "Ella se fue hace rato. Lo dejó en nuestra puerta hace una hora con apenas una nota que básicamente decía: yo nunca te amé, me voy casar con otro hombre, puedes quedarte con el niño, y yo no quiero saber nada de ti ni del niño.

Los ojos de Alaude se estrecharon peligrosamente y sus manos tocaron sus esposas mientras imaginaba poniéndolas en las muñecas de Nana.

Como si leyera los pensamientos de la alondra, Giotto dijo, "no hay ninguna razón para el arresto, Alaude."

Los ojos del guardián de la nube se encendieron peligrosamente, pero él cruzó sus brazos cerca de su pecho y desaparecía por una ventana.

Las reacciones de los demás guardianes eran mirar fijamente a su amigo con cara de susto.

Después de una corta pausa, Daemon preguntó inseguro, "¿Estamos hablando de Nana, verdad?"

Giotto asintió, y antes de alguien más pudiera decir algo, G encontró su voz de nuevo y la explosión que todos habíamos estado esperando finalmente vino.

"¿Cómo se atreve ella hacerle esto a Giotto? Lo juro, cuando ponga mis manos en esa hija de -"

"G, el lenguaje," dijo Giotto antes de que el hombre tatuado pudiera terminar su amenaza, mientras repetía lo que Asari había dicho antes. Entonces, con una sonrisa forzada, él continuó, "Como sea, ahora que nosotros sabemos cómo ella es realmente, es una algo bueno que se haya ido. Tsuna está mejor sin una madre como ella."

Los guardianes miraron fijamente a su jefe con admiración, maravillándose de su fortaleza, pero en lo más profundo, todos supieron que él estaba devastado.

Asari cambió su mirada al niño que estaba en los brazos de Giotto, intentando no permitir que la rabia se muestre en su cara. Siendo un padre, él se espantó de lo que hizo Nana.

¿Tsuna se veía de apenas unos días de haber nacido para estar fuera del hospital, aun mas estar lejos de su madre, y ella lo había dejado simplemente en la entrada de la puerta? Por lo menos Gisela (su ex novia) había cuidado al niño hasta que él tuviera dos meses de nacido, y le había explicado la situación propiamente.

Forzando una sonrisa en su cara, él se acercó a Giotto con un Takeshi muy curiosos acunado en sus brazos.

Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, él sonrió cuando él consiguió ver por primera vez la cara del niño y vio cuánto el niño se parecía su padre. "¿Su nombre es Tsuna?" él preguntó.

"Tsunayoshi," corrigió Giotto, y Asari sonrió.

Es un nombre maravilloso.

Giotto sonrió a la aprobación de su amigo. "Bueno, él es mitad japonés, y ya que él va a estar creciendo en un hogar italiano, creo que es bastante justo, ¿no es así?"

Mientras los dos adultos estaban hablando, Takeshi había estado tratando de conocer al nuevo bebé en la familia.

Extendiendo una pequeña mano, él sonrió al moreno, mientras gorgojaba alegremente.

Tsuna parecía encantado con su nuevo amigo revelado una risita pequeña.

Daemon, quien los había estado mirando a los dos hasta ahora, giro un poco su cara para que nadie pudiera ver la expresión en sus ojos.

Él, también, era (un sobre protector) padre, y tuvo emociones similares a las de Asari. Cuando él imaginó a sus gemelos (quiénes estaba actualmente con su madre en Verona, mientras visitando a sus abuelos) en el lugar del joven Tsunayoshi, él podía sentir el gran intento asesino que se levantó en él. Cualquiera que trataría a un niño, mejor dicho a un bebé de 3 semanas de nacido, tan bárbaramente era peor que un asesino en serie.

Agitando su cabeza para librarse de sus pensamientos destructivos, sus labios formaron su usual sonrisa y dijo, "Bien, si ya termino, me gustaría volver a mi cena."

Y con eso, el grupo regreso al comedor para la cena, con Asari dándole consejos a Giotto sobre qué hacer cuando llore Tsuna, o cómo saber cuándo debe alimentarlo o cambiarle el pañal.

"Usted debe estar contento," dijo Giotto a su amigo. "Takeshi tiene ahora un compañero de juegos."

Asari frunció la frente un poco a esto. "Yo he mezclado los sentimientos," dijo al guardián de lluvia. "Sí, yo estoy contento que Takeshi tiene un compañero de juegos, pero estoy muy disgustado en la manera que su madre lo ha tratado."

Giotto negó una vez más. "Ella realmente me ha defraudado. Pero agradezco que por lo menos lo trajera aquí en lugar de ponerlo en adopción. Ahora ése habría sido algo terrible, algo yo no le hubiera perdonado."

Asari asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Ahora ellos casi habían llegado al comedor, y Giotto sonrió. "¿Pero ahora ella está fuera de nuestra vidas, como para que nos acordemos ella, y estoy seguro nosotros criamos a nuestros niños de la mejor manera, hm?"

Asari sonrió, y asintió en acuerdo mientras ellos tomaban sus asientos de nuevo.

Mientras Giotto pidió una botella caliente de leche para su hijo, Daemon sacó al niño fuera de los brazos de su padre, sonrió dulcemente a él y dijo, "Diga hola al tío Daemon, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna que ya estaba mostrando señales de ser un clon exacto de su padre confió en el ilusionista e hizo un pequeño gorgoteo, su boca formó una sonrisa inocente de uno que desconoce de la crueldad del mundo.

Daemon que había sido privado de cualquier afecto paternal en las dos semanas que sus niños habían estado lejos, encontró esto absolutamente adorable y arrulló alegremente al niño, mientras Giotto intentaba coger desesperadamente a su hijo.

En el otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba Lampo mirando aquella escena el cual había estado callado a lo largo de toda la situación debido a su aversión a los pequeños mocosos que el resto de humanidad llamaba niños.

Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron de repente en una sonrisa divertida y afectiva mientras un pensamiento cruzaron por su mente. "Lampo apuesta diez dólares que en el próximo mes, G será papá también."

Los ojos de todos se fueron hacia el guardián del rayo, y la cara de G casi se puso tan encendida como su cabello. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, mocoso?" él explotó.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferentemente. "Bueno, siempre haces lo que quieres además tu y Giotto hacen todo juntos. Por no mencionar el hecho de que rompiste con Asako en la misma época que Giotto y Nana se separaron. No es descabellado pensar que podría ser por la misma razón".

G lo golpeó en la cabeza, y Asari rió nerviosamente, mientras diciendo, "¡De ninguna manera, eso sería demasiado coincidencia!"

Con eso, ellos regresaron a su cena y el tema de G que tiene un hijo no surgió de nuevo hasta la próxima semana, cuando sonó el timbre, y Vongola dio la bienvenida a otro bebé en su familia.

* * *

Bueno espero q les haya gustado tanto como a mi XD

Ahora sta n ustedes si continuo o no?

M dicen si algo no esta claro, okis


	3. Los gemelos vuelven a casa

gomen nasai, gomen nasai, por la demora pero la U m tiene a full a parte tengo a mis mascotitas enfermitas asi debo cuidar d ellas y entre la U y mis macotas casi no m queda tiempo.

Darky: respondiendo a tus preguntas:

1. Toda la decima generación aparecerá como hijos de la primera.

2. Sobre lo de Alaude, Kyoko y ryohei eso lo tendrás que averiguar mas adelante.

3.Y sobre Mukuro, Hayato y Chrome eso lo descubrirás en este capítulo.

Bueno para los que estaban esperando ver a G como papá aquí les dejo el capitulo 3. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Rascando su cabeza mientras se dirigía al comedor, Lampo mostró un fuerte bostezo. Le habría gustado dormir hasta el mediodía como hacía en la mayoría de los días, pero hoy se suponía que iría a una tonta misión.

Él estaba refunfuñando de lo injusto que era tener que arriesgar su vida en sus misiones mientras su perezoso jefe se quedaba firmando papeles todo el día y jugando a la casita, por lo que no notó que casi tropieza con el guardián de la tormenta.

"Por qué demonios estas -" él empezó, pero detuvo cuando él vio el pequeño bulto que G mantenía en sus manos. Comprendiendo lo que era, el adolescente se quedó callado. Después de unos minutos la única cosa que él podía pensar en decir era."… Me debe diez dólares."

Si Lampo pensaba que el hombre tatuado no le pegaría debido al bebé en sus manos, entonces él estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Poco después, un chillido de dolor podía oírse a lo largo de la mansión mientras G le daba un puntapié a Lampo en el estómago, seguido por el llanto de un niño.

Inmediatamente, G dio una bofetada al guardián del rayo de nuevo y dijo, "¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho! ¡Has hecho llorar a Hayato!"

El hombre de cabello magenta empezó automáticamente a mecer al infante de un lado a otro, mientras esperaba que se durmiera. Sin embargo, desgraciadamente, el niño lloró aun más fuerte, poco después, Giotto salió de su oficina que indudablemente había estado hay antes del alba.

"¿Quién está llorando?" él preguntó cansadamente.

"El mío," refunfuñó G, y su amigo rubio lo miró fijamente con confusión. Cuando él echó una buena mirada al bebé que estaba en los brazos de su amigo, sus ojos se ensancharon, y él no parecía saber qué decir.

Finalmente, ya que G no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer, Giotto dijo, "Lo estas sosteniendo mal. Tienes que asegurarte que su cabeza este apoyada, porque él es aún muy joven para que pueda sostenerlo solo."

Según el consejo de Giotto, G reajustó sus brazos, y mientras su hijo todavía no detenía el llanto, él miraba a su amigo con ojos de pánico.

Riéndose un poco, Giotto dio golpecitos en los bolsillos de su traje, como si buscará algo, entonces finalmente encontró un chupón nuevo y lo abrió, mientras lo ponía en la boca del infante. Inmediatamente, el niño detuvo el llanto y G le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo.

Lampo que casi se había recuperado ahora examinaba a su jefe con los ojos de preguntas. "¿Por qué tenías un chupón en tu bolsillo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, él dijo, "yo siempre guardo a un extra conmigo en caso de que Tsuna pierda el suyo."

El guardián del rayo lo miró por un largo momento, entonces negó con su cabeza y se alejó, mientras decidía no hacer comentarios sobre el comportamiento de su líder. En sólo una semana, de algún modo él aprendió a volverse un padre perfecto.

Cuando el ojiverde se alejó, Giotto lo miró con diversión, a continuación, se volvió hacia su amigo de cabello magenta. "Entonces," él dijo, su estrechamiento de los ojos. "¿Qué pasó?"

Suspirando, G dijo, "Asako estaba furiosa conmigo, y dijo que ella había tenido bastante de mí mientras nosotros estábamos fuera; no había ninguna manera que ella criara a un mocoso temperamental que crecería para ser indudablemente justo como su padre. Yo no puedo creerlo, yo realmente -"

Giotto lo cortó antes de que él pudiera seguir con otros de sus delirios. "G, controla tu temple. Ella no merece tu enojo, por no mencionar que podrías herir a tu hijo. . . umm. . ."

"Hayato," él proporcionó.

Giotto levantó una ceja por el nombre, él nunca pensó que G le darían un nombre japonés a su hijo.

Ruborizándose, el hombre viró el rostro. "Asako lo nombró. Al parecer, ella pensó que estaría bien."

Giotto sonrió. "¡Yo pienso lo mismo, también! Como sea, vamos a desayunar. Él probablemente tiene hambre, y yo necesito alimentar a Tsuna, también."

* * *

En la mesa del comedor, todos estaban mirando fijamente el nuevo integrante de la familia.

"Kufufu, yo nunca pensé que vería el día cuando la cabeza de pulpo se volvería padre," dijo Daemon con una mueca en su cara. "¿Usted le dio sus diez dólares a Lampo?"

Mirándolo, G soltó la botella con que él había estado alimentando a Hayato y la tiró con gran exactitud al ilusionista. "Cierra la boca, cabeza de la piña," él gruñó, entonces regresó a alimentar a su hijo.

Daemon que apenas pudo evadir el inesperado proyectil, chasqueo su lengua con buen humor y dijo, "Nada bueno, G. ¿Qué habrías hecho si eso me hubiera dañado gravemente? Mis niños todavía necesitan a un padre, y Elena todavía necesita a su marido, usted sabe."

"Cierra la boca, idiota. Si en serio te hubiera herido por algo así, no serías el guardián de la niebla de Giotto. Y de todos modos, Elena podría encontrar un mejor marido fácilmente."

Los ojos de Daemon se encendieron peligrosamente, pero antes de ambos dijeran algo más, la tranquila voz de Giotto los detuvo. "Silencio, los dos. G, termina el alimento Hayato antes de que él empiece a llorar. Daemon, deja de enloquecer por cada cosa pequeña que G te dice. Tu sabes que Elena nunca te querría reemplazar."

Inmediatamente los dos se quedaron callados, regresando a hacer cualquier cosa ellos habían estado haciendo antes.

Después de terminar la botella de leche que estaba bebiendo, Hayato se durmió inmediatamente y G lo dio renuentemente a una sirvienta, mientras desidia ponerlo en la cuna extra que estaba en la enfermería dónde Tsuna había estado durmiendo hace unos días.

Sonriendo desde donde estaba sentado, Asari dijo, "Bueno, parece que nuestra familia ha crecido de nuevo. ¿Cómo se siente ser papá?"

G, para la gran sorpresa de todos, no le gritó al hombre japonés como hacia normalmente. "Se siente... raro. **N**o sé explicarlo," lo dijo despacio. "El pensar que él depende de mí, para cuidarlo y guiarlo... ¿qué pasa si yo no puedo criarlo a propiamente?"

Todos estábamos sorprendido por el cambio súbito de la actitud del guardián de la tormenta; ¿desde cuándo G expresaba sus inseguridades tan abiertamente?

Sonriendo, Knuckle dijo, "No te preocupes, G. Yo sé que serás un padre maravilloso. Quiero decir, mírate. Desde que entro a tu vida, realmente has madurado mucho."

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Knuckle," dijo Asari con una gran sonrisa. "¡Yo no lo he escuchado maldecir desde que comenzó el desayuno, eso es un gran logro!"

"Y si necesitas ayuda, puedes preguntarnos," Giotto agregó. "No te preocupes, G, yo estoy seguro que Hayato crecerá para ser un hombre maravilloso."

"Gracias," dijo G con una media sonrisa en su cara.

De repente, la confusa atmósfera se rompió de inmediato por el timbre de un teléfono celular. Todo el mundo reconoció inmediatamente que era el de Daemon, en serio, ¿quién pondría música de película de terror como su tono de timbre?

Verificando el numero, el hombre sonrió cuando vio quien era, y lo abrió, diciendo, "Elena! ¡Llamaste! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?"

Hubo una risita en el otro lado mientras Elena intentó contestar todas las preguntas de su marido. "Hola, encanto. Lo estamos pasando de maravilla. Los niños están contentos por pasar tiempo con mamá, pero ellos extrañan a sus tíos y a ti, así que nosotros hemos decidido regresar temprano."

Los ojos de Daemon se iluminaron al pensamiento de ver a sus niños de nuevo. "¿A qué hora estarán llegando aquí?"

"Nosotros estamos casi listos para salir, así que estaremos allí en una hora y media."

Antes de Daemon pudiera responder, hubo un alboroto en la otra línea, y de repente había dos voces que gritaban, "¡Papá!"

El guardián de la niebla sonrió con cariño a las voces de sus hijos. Habían cumplido un año hace unos meses, y ellos están (o algo así) hablando. "Hey Mukuro, Chrome. ¿Cómo lo están pasando?"

"¡Bien!" ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo y él se rió entre dientes.

"Bien, eso es bueno. No puedo esperar a verlos pero, ¿pueden devolver el teléfono a su mamá? Necesito hablar con ella."

Había más ruido en el otro lado, y unos momentos después, Elena tomó el teléfono de nuevo. "¿Sí?"

"Cuando vuelvan, no se sorprenda si Giotto y G están actuando... diferentemente, y les dice a los niños que estén completamente callados cuándo ellos lleguen, de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?"

Revelando una risita, Daemon dijo, "lo explicaré cuando vuelvas. Es una historia bastante larga. De todos modos, tengo que irme. Te veo pronto, mio tesoro."

Riéndose tontamente, ella dijo, "Ciao, mio del caro."

Tan pronto como el ilusionista colgó, G comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, diciendo: "¿Pueden volverse más acaramelados?"

"¿Quieres ver?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" inmediatamente gruñó, y todos los demás (menos Alaude) se echó a reír

"¿Y, qué dijo ella?" le preguntó Giotto cuando había dejado de reírse.

"Ella y los niños estarán regresaran un poco temprano. Ellos estarán aquí en una hora y media."

"Hm, entonces nosotros tendremos que decirle al cocinero que hacer algo extra para la cena," dijo Giotto con una sonrisa. Entonces, poniéndose de pie, él recogió la botella que estaba en la mesa al lado de él y dijo, "De todos modos, debo irme ahora. Tsuna estará despertándose pronto, y yo debo aliméntelo."

* * *

Un poco después, un automóvil llegó a la entrada de autos de la mansión de Vongola, y Elena Spade salió.

Aunque ella había disfrutado pasando las últimas tres semanas con sus padres, ella estaba contenta de regresar finalmente casa. Hubo unos saltos mientras ayudaba a sus hijos a salir del coche, y les recordó una vez más que no sean demasiado ruidosos.

En cuanto ella abría la puerta, la primera cosa que vio era, claro, su marido Daemon.

"¡Papá!" gritaron los gemelos, mientras corrían hacia su padre.

Arrodillándose, él los acunó a ambos en sus brazos y dio besos en ambas cabezas. "Bienvenidos, mis pequeños ángeles, ¿se divirtieron?"

"¡Si!" ellos respondieron juntos, y Daemon tenía que resistir el impulso de abrazarlos otra vez.

Subiendo a su marido, Elena le dio un rápido beso en los labios, entonces preguntó, "¿Dónde está Giotto?"

Casi antes de que las palabras estuvieran fuera de su boca, el rubio caminó hacia ellos con un bulto en sus brazos.

"¡Elena! ¡Ben el tornata!" él dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo siento, besaría sus mejillas, pero mis manos están llenas por el momento, como puedes ver."

Elena que trataba de vislumbrar aquello que Giotto estaba llevando, se quedó mirando fijamente al infante con los ojos anchos.

"¿Giotto de quien es el niño?"

"Mío," él dijo con una mueca orgullosa. Entonces, con una risita, "Y nosotros dimos la bienvenida al hijo de G en nuestra familia esta mañana."

"¿G tiene un hijo también?" ella preguntó.

Giotto asintió y dijo con una sonrisa, "Y antes de que preguntes, no, sus madres no están aquí. Ellas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros."

Elena se quedo callada por un momento, mientras sintió enojo hacia Asako y Nana; ambas eran tontas por haber abandonado a Giotto, G y sus niños.

Finalmente, sonriendo un poco, ella dijo, "Entonces ellos tienen suerte por tener padres tan maravillosos como ustedes. Si sus madres realmente los abandonaran así, entonces es algo bueno que ellas se hayan ido. Si alguna vez necesitas la opinión de una mujer, Giotto, no dudes en preguntarme."

* * *

Ben el tornata: regresaste

mio tesoro: mi tesoro

Ciao, mio del caro: Hola, mi querido

No creen q Nana y Asako son unas TONTAS, es que, quien con sus 5 sentidos pues dejarí Giotto?!

Bueno espero y les haya gustado


	4. Cavallone

Giovanni Cavallone miró inexpresivamente la mansión Vongola frente a la cual él estaba parado.

Vongola era una familia joven, y todavía relativamente desconocida, pero en un año que se había formado, había estado creciendo a un ritmo alarmante. Parte de la razón de su anormal crecimiento era posiblemente porque los Arcobalenos les habían encomendado un juego del Trinisette, ahora conocido como los anillos Vongola, que habían sido salvaguardados durante casi medio milenio. Pero aún así, no mucha gente sigue alguien a quien no creen dignos de su respeto. El hecho de que el joven líder de los Vongola, un rubio con el nombre de Giotto, haya sido capaz de reunir a tantos seguidores en menos de doce meses implica que tenía habilidades más allá de los de su edad.

No había duda de que Vongola crecería un día para ser una de las familias más influyentes de Italia, lo que hizo la decisión de Giovanni mucho más difícil, si fuera a cometer un error, la Familia Cavallone podría perder un aliado potencial, o peor, ganar un enemigo terrible.

"¿Hay algo malo, jefe?" -preguntó un joven hombre que parecía tener unos veinte años.  
Sonriendo ante su amigo, dijo Giovanni, "No, en absoluto, Romario. Me preguntaba qué clase de hombre es este Giotto".

Romario asintió con la cabeza, era fácil adivinar lo que su jefe estaba pensando. Habían sido invitados a la sede Vongola para discutir una posible alianza con la joven familia. EL mismo Romario estaba en contra de la idea de aliarse con los Vongola. Cavallone era una familia muy antigua, y que tenía una gran cantidad de poder. Si Vongola obtuviera tal aliado tan temprano, su influencia en Italia aumentaría drásticamente, y el repentino poder podría corromperlos.

"Entonces, vamos, no sirve de nada estar de pie aquí", dijo Giovanni, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven de veintitrés años de edad.

Mientras los dos se acercaron a la mansión, las grandes puertas dobles se abrieron antes de que Romario pudiera incluso tocar el timbre.

"Bienvenido, **signore** Cavallone, es un placer tenerte aquí", saludó al anciano mayordomo que había abierto la puerta para ellos. "Por favor, pase adelante. Vongola Primo está esperándolo en su oficina. He de llevarle allí."

Asintiendo bruscamente, Giovanni lo siguió muy de cerca al hombre de edad avanzada, ya que no quería perder su camino en territorio enemigo. Tuvo que admitir, la mansión era espléndida, hermosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes, y costosas alfombras cubriendo la mayor parte del suelo. El mobiliario se veía hermoso y delicado, pero sabía que todo era una robusta cantidad de lo que parecía, y lámparas de araña de cristal iluminaba todas las habitaciones. El diseño, sin embargo, era más que un poco confuso, y él se preguntó (en más de una ocasión) como hacían sus ocupantes para no perderse.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, el pequeño grupo de tres finamente llegó a un par de puertas dobles talladas que, sin duda, eran la entrada a la oficina de Vongola Primo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta para ellos, y Giovanni entró, mirando a su alrededor en la oficina lujosa en la que de repente se encontró a sí mismo.  
La habitación tenía una sensación acogedora, con paredes de color crema y cómodos sofás negros que rodean una mesa de café en el centro de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desprovistas de pinturas, y en su lugar cuelgan muchas fotos de Primo y sus tutores, imágenes en las que todos estaban sonriendo y riendo alegremente. Inmediatamente después de ver las fotos, Giovanni sintió un poco de calidez, era obvio que el hombre se preocupaba por su familia.

En poco tiempo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia el rubio cuyos ojos azul cielo estaban mirándolo con bondad a pesar de la expresión seria que llevaba en su rostro. El hombre era un poco más alto que él, y su pelo rubio rebelde sobresalía en todas direcciones.

Detrás del joven mafioso estaba su rumoreada mano derecha, un hombre conocido sólo como G. G tenía el cabello de color rojo pálido que parecía casi rosa, y los ojos que eran sólo un poco más oscuros que su cabello. En el lado derecho de su cara había un tatuaje rojo que parecía representar una llama de tormenta, y su expresión parecía menos que amable.

Justo como Giovanni lo estaba estudiando, Giotto hizo lo mismo con él, teniendo unos intensos ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la nuca de su cuello, con unas pocas líneas en su rostro, los únicos signos de su verdadera edad. A pesar de ser de casi cuarenta años, el hombre tenía un rostro joven, y él era muy guapo, incluso teniendo en cuenta la larga y delgada cicatriz que iba desde la esquina de su ojo izquierdo hasta la barbilla.

"Es un placer conocerte, **signore** Giovanni. Me llamo Giotto, y yo soy el jefe de la Familia Vongola de Milán, Italia", dijo el jefe más joven, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

Sacudiendo su parte, Giovanni asintió y sonrió, devolviendo el saludo. "Es un placer conocerte, Giotto".

Casi una hora después de que Giovanni había llegado a la sede Vongola, él y Giotto seguían hablando, pero ambos se habían relajado un poco. Giotto pudo ver que el prestigio jefe de la Familia Cavallone no era tan temible como una vez había pensado, en realidad era bastante agradable, y Giovanni pudo encontrar que Giotto, a pesar de carecer de  
experiencia, tenía los ingredientes de un gran capo de la mafia. Incluso Romario, que había estado rechazando la solicitud de Vongola para una alianza poco a poco se vio cambiando de opinión. Todo lo que necesitaban era un pequeño empujón para tomar la decisión, y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Giotto había comenzado explicando cómo había llegado a la decisión de formar Vongola y de alguna manera había conseguido distraerse con una historia sobre cómo G había conseguido el tatuaje en su mejilla cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Todos los ocupantes de la habitación saltaron un poco de sorpresa, ¿qué podría ser tan importante para que alguien interrumpiera el encuentro de dos capos de la mafia?

"¡Adelante!" llamado Giotto, inmediatamente cambiando al modo jefe, algo que Giovanni había notado en la última hora que habían pasado juntos. Con diferentes personas, el joven tenía una personalidad diferente, con los amigos, él era sencillo, a veces infantil, con sus subordinados tenia mirada de jefe, etc. Parece que Giovanni había caído poco a poco en la categoría de amigos.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y entró una criada desaliñada buscándolo.

Haciendo una reverencia, ella inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse. "Lo siento mucho por interrumpir, maestro Giotto, pero los jóvenes amos Tsunayoshi y Hayato han despertado y no dejan de llorar."

Las cejas del jefe de la Familia Cavallone se elevaron un poco. ¿Jóvenes maestros?

"Lo hemos intentado todo", continuó la criada. "Hemos tratado de darles de comer, pero no tienen hambre, y siguen escupiendo el chupete. Incluso le revisamos los pañales, pero están limpios."

"¿Qué pasa con los otros guardianes? ¿Dónde está Elena?" preguntó Giotto, que realmente quería ir a consolar a su hijo de inmediato.

"Todo el mundo excepto el maestro Knuckle está fuera, y él tiene sus manos ocupadas con el joven maestro Takeshi."

Sus ojos fueron hacia el jefe de la Familia Cavallone, Giotto dudó un segundo, y finalmente dijo: "Trae a los dos aquí, y busca a Antonio y Alessandro aquí también."

La expresión de la doncella se convirtió en alivio, y dijo: "¡Ahora mismo, Maestro Giotto!"

Cuando ella se fue, Giotto se volvió hacia Giovanni. "Me disculpo mucho por esta perturbación", dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"No hay necesidad de preocuparse, no es necesario en absoluto", dijo Giovanni, quien tenía mucha curiosidad por ver quiénes eran estos jóvenes maestros. Unos momentos más tarde, su pregunta fue respondida cuando el sonido de un lejano llanto se iba acercando.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró dos doncellas, llevando dos niños llorando seguido de dos fuertes subordinados vestidos con trajes negros de aspecto caro.

Inmediatamente, Giotto y G llegaron a su encuentro y tomaron a los bebes llorando de las criadas. Los subordinados, sin embargo, se quedaron.

Giovanni luego vio con curiosidad como Giotto coloca primero un beso en la cabeza del bebé que él tenía en la mano, luego se acercó a su escritorio y abrió un cajón. Fuera del cajón, sacó dos. . . ¿chupones? Abrió uno, se lo metió en la boca del bebé que tenía en la mano y le dio otro a G, que hizo lo mismo con el otro bebé.

Giovanni miraba con fascinación como la personalidad de Giotto hizo otro cambio, ahora él era el padre preocupado. Incluso G con el ceño fruncido, que había llevado todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, había suavizado a una dulce sonrisa mientras calmaba al bebé en sus brazos.  
En poco tiempo, los dos bebés estaban dormidos, Giotto y G volvieron a tomar asiento, con los bebés metidos firmemente en el hueco de sus brazos. Mientras los dos subordinados tomaron sus lugares junto a Giotto y su mano derecha, Giovanni tardíamente se dio cuenta de que eran guardaespaldas.

Disculpándose con una sonrisa, Giotto dijo: "Por favor perdóname, Giovanni, Tsunayoshi y Hayato sólo se unieron a nosotros aquí en la mansión hace unos meses, y todavía quedan asustados si se despiertan y no ven a nadie que reconocen".

Giovanni hizo un gesto de comprensión, él mismo tenía un hijo de siete años de edad, y se acordó de lo difícil que había sido para él y su esposa los primeros años.

"¿Qué pasa con sus madres?" -le preguntó con curiosidad.

Giotto suspiró al escuchar la pregunta que sabia se acercaba. "Ya no son una parte de nuestras vidas", dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Giovanni asintió comprensivamente y no dijo más.

Después de un momento de silencio, se levantó, diciendo: "De todas formas, me disculpo, pero me tengo que ir ahora. Hay mucho que hacer."

"Oh, sí, por supuesto," dijo Giotto, levantándose para estrechar su mano, cambiando a Tsuna en su brazo izquierdo ..

Habría dicho más, pero Giovanni le interrumpió con una sonrisa, diciendo: "¿Cuánto debo esperar para que el contrato se haga?"

Los ojos del joven se abrieron ligeramente antes de que él suavizo su expresión, y dijo con voz amable: "Voy a pedir a alguien que empiece a trabajar en ello de inmediato. Probablemente pueda estar en una o dos semanas."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Giovanni sonrió, sus ojos brillando con diversión. "Muy bien. Oh, y Giotto, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Ahora somos amigos, ¿eh?"

A esto, una amplia sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio y él probablemente lo habría abrazado si no llevará a Tsuna. "Amigos, entonces. Usted debe saber que esto significa que tendrá que venir a menudo para que todos podamos llegar a conocer unos a otros."

El jefe Cavallone simplemente soltó una risita y dijo: "Lo haré. Espero que no le importe si llevo conmigo a mi hijo Dino. Él es un poco mayor a sus hijos, pero estoy seguro de que todos nos convertiremos en grandes amigos en el futuro ".

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Giotto mientras caminaba con su nuevo amigo a la puerta. "Mukuro y Chrome, tienen un año de edad, son los gemelos de mi guardián de la niebla, no suelen pasar mucho tiempo con otros niños. Podría ser una buena experiencia para ellos."

"Pues bien, voy a estar seguro de traer a Dino conmigo la próxima vez. Hasta entonces, adiós Giotto", dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa. Después de ser conducido de nuevo a la puerta principal, se despidió y se dirigió a su coche, que ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

Mientras Romario llegaba a la propiedad Vongola, le preguntó: "¿Qué te convenció?"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó su jefe, un poco confundido.

"Antes de la reunión, se mostraba reacio a aceptar una alianza," su amigo declaró sin rodeos. "¿Qué te convenció?"

Giovanni pensó por un momento y luego dijo: "Hubo una gran cantidad de cosas, pero creo que lo que realmente me convenció fue su hijo."

Romario asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera esperado esto, y su jefe continuó.

"Giotto parece un hombre muy amable, y te puedo decir que sinceramente se preocupa por su Familia. Incluso antes de que las criadas nos interrumpiera, estaba cerca de aceptar, pero cuando vi la forma en que se relacionaba con su hijo, con tal infinita paciencia, eso fue lo que realmente hizo que lo quiera como nuestro aliado. Él es el que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a aquellos que le importa,.. El mundo de la mafia necesita más hombres como el, sé que habrá un día en que Vongola se mantendrá al mismo nivel que nosotros, o posiblemente incluso nos superen. Cuando llegue ese día, quiero a la Familia Cavallone de pie con orgullo a su lado. "

Kyaaaaa!

No se ustedes pero con las ultimas frases se m erizo la piel XD

q les pareció, kawaiiiii verad?

como soy algo malvada-buajajajajaaja-les dejo con un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

**_"Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya", dijo sin perder el ritmo. "Yo soy tu hijo."_**

jujuju y si se pregunta como s q Alaude tiene un hijo lo sabran n l siguiente cap jujujuju

Ciao ~


	5. Viajando a Japon

Hola a todos(as) J pido disculpas por el adelanto de este capítulo pero no lo pude evitar XD.

Les advierto que este cap va a ser un poco triste asique tenga al alcance un pañuelo

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

"Tío Alaude!" Dijo una voz en tono alto.

El rubio guardián de la nube se giró para ver a un niño con desaliñado pelo castaño buscándolo y ojos color chocolate corriendo hacia él. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron un poco a la sombra de una sonrisa, y él se inclinó para que pudiera mirar al niño a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, Tsunayoshi? Yo estoy a punto de salir a una misión", dijo, tratando de mantener el afecto en su voz. Hacía poco más de tres años desde que el pequeño moreno llegó a la mansión, y como Alaude se imaginaba desde el día en que lo conocí, que en poco tiempo, el pequeño moreno tendría a todos en la palma de sus manos, incluyendo (aunque él se resistía a admitirlo) al distante guardián de la nube.

Inclinando la cabeza lindamente a un lado, le preguntó a Tsuna, "¿A qué país vas a esta hora?"

Dejando escapar una pequeña risa, dijo: "Yo voy a un país llamado Japón. Está muy lejos de aquí, pero no tengo mucho que hacer, así que voy a estar de vuelta en alrededor de una semana o dos".

Como se predijo, la cara de Tsuna cayó, al igual que lo hizo cada vez que se enteró de que uno de sus tíos se iría por un prolongado período de tiempo.

Alborotaba su cabello, Alaude se puso de pie y dijo: "No me mires así, o te arresto por distraerme de mi trabajo."

Tsuna se rió de sus palabras, sabiendo que no era grave. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de la alondra, dijo, "Ciao, tío Alaude. Te echaré de menos."

"Ciao, pequeño."

* * *

En la actualidad, en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori en Japón, un joven muchacho, de cinco años de edad, caminaba solo hasta su casa desde la escuela. Este chico tenía el pelo del color negro, y sus ojos eran del color del acero.

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, tuvo que resistir el impulso de estremecerse con la idea de lo que le esperaba en el interior.

Al abrir la puerta con la llave que cuelga en una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, con cuidado la abrió, y dijo inseguro ", Tadaima!"

No hubo respuesta inmediata, y el chico dio un cauteloso paso hacia adelante.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, una mujer apareció frente a él, que se eleva por encima del pequeño niño.

Mientras miraba hacia ella, luchó para mantener su máscara de indiferencia.

"¿Y dónde has estado, Kyoya?" -preguntó la madre del niño, su boca se detuvo en una mueca desagradable. "La escuela terminó hace horas."

"Yo estaba en la casa de un compañero de clase, trabajando en un proyecto", respondió el de cinco años de edad, de inmediato.

"¿En serio?" -preguntó su madre. "¿Y por qué no sabía de esto?"

El chico que respondía por el nombre de Kyoya se encogió de hombros. "Traté de decirle, pero estaba demasiado ocupada besándose con su novio."

Perdiendo los estribos, la de veinticinco años de edad, le dio una bofetada a su hijo en la cara. "¡No me hables de esa manera, joven! ¡Ahora, ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo!"

Sin decir una palabra, Kyoya se volvió hacia su habitación, aliviado de que no hubiera sido peor.

Mientras se alejaba, el muchacho oyó claramente a su madre murmurando para sí misma: "Yo juro, que si hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera ponerme en contacto con el padre de este niño, ya se lo habría entregado."

Esta declaración no le perturba el chico en absoluto, simplemente siguió su camino a su dormitorio.

Una vez que había llegado a su refugio, puso su mochila abajo y abrió uno de los bolsillos delanteros.

Fuera de la bolsa, sacó una foto muy vieja la cual estaba rasgada. . . bueno, la mitad de una imagen. En el cuadro era un hermoso extranjero con los ojos azules como el hielo y el pelo rubio claro, él no sonreía con exactitud, pero en sus ojos mostró una pizca de felicidad.

Kyoya se quedó por mucho tiempo con la imagen, sí era una de las pocas cosas que atesoraba.

Hace unos seis años, antes de que él naciera, su madre y este hombre, Alaude, aparentemente se habían amado y habían salido durante un par de semanas. Según su madre, Alaude había podido decirle que iba a volver a Italia, y que probablemente no iba a volver. Como era de esperar, su irritada madre había saltado a conclusiones, y lo había evitado hasta cuando el hombre regresara a su tierra natal.

Ella se enteró, unos meses más tarde, que había quedado embarazada. Kyoya no sabía lo que la había poseído, pero ella había estado en contra de un aborto, y así comenzó su vida de abandono y maltrato infantil.  
Había descubierto esta foto el año pasado y había decidido no mostrarla a su madre, en vez de eso la mantuvo con él, algo que le hizo saber que en algún lugar, había una persona que posiblemente podría cuidar de él.

No es que alguna vez volvería a admitir todo esto a nadie, pero la situación lo consoló.

Abrazando la imagen en su pecho, el niño se acurrucó en su cama y se quedó dormido, soñando con cierto rubio salvándolo de este infierno.

* * *

En sus primeros días en Japón, Alaude tenía algo de tiempo libre, y su primer plan de acción fue ir a dormir.

Después el día de Alaude llegó, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, el rubio decidió ir a comprar un recuerdo para llevarselos a los mocosos. Se había convertido en una costumbre para todos los guardianes (sí, incluso él) comprar baratijas y juguetes para los niños cuando iban a un país extranjero.

Sin embargo, mientras salía de una tienda, un grito llamó su atención. Virándose vio a dos chicos yakuza gritarle a un niño.

"¡Mira por dónde vas, mocoso!" -gritó el más alto uno.

El niño, para sorpresa de Alaude no retrocede o empieza a llorar, como hubiera esperado, sino que simplemente los miró con ojos del color del acero.

"Oi! ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" -preguntó el otro burlonamente, tratando de golpear al niño en la frente.

"Kamikorosu," gruñó el chico, y de repente, aparentemente de la nada, un par de tonfas de acero apareció en sus manos.

El guardián nube observaba con gran interés como el chico terminó con el más bajo de los dos (el que había tratado de golpearlo) con un certero golpe a la mandíbula. Alaude sonrió mientras el chico se volvió al otro chico, que todavía estaba en estado de shock al ver a su amigo siendo golpeado por un niño.

Pasando por encima de los dos hombres inconscientes, el chico empezó a alejarse, pero al poco tiempo, su camino fue bloqueado por otros tres chicos, supuestamente amigos de los otros dos.

Mientras observaba avanzar al niño, Alaude decidió que era tiempo para él de interferir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él corrió hacia el niño, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, todos los matones yakuza estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño, Alaude les dio a todos una mirada y dijo: "Cualquiera de ustedes que le ponga una mano a este chico de nuevo, lo mato."

"Nani?" -gritó uno de ellos. "¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que somos? Somos del clan Momokyokai!"

Alaude estaba casi al límite de su paciencia, cuando uno de ellos, el líder asumió, dijo con voz desesperada, "N-nos disculpamos e-en gran medida."

El hombre que había gritado antes miró a su líder en shock. "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, **Anik**i? ¿Por qué demonios te disculpas a este tipo?"

"**Urusa**i!" -gritó el líder, mirando a su subordinado. "¿No puedes ver el anillo en el dedo?" Entonces, volviendo a Alaude, realizó un reverencia, diciendo: "Perdóneme, Vongola-san. Nosotros no volveremos a molestaremos al niño. Por favor, perdónenos."

Alaude, entonces se dio la vuelta, diciendo: "Desaparezcan".

Casi antes de que la palabra saliera de su boca, los chicos Momokyokai habían huido. Murmurando para sí, dijo Alaude, "No sabía que nuestra reputación, incluso había llegado a Japón..."

Mientras tanto, Kyoya estaba mirando a su salvador con admiración apenas disimulada. Él tuvo que pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, y aun así, apenas creía quien era el estaba dé pie delante de él. "Alaude-san..." no podía dejar de murmurar en voz baja.

Inmediatamente, el rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, chico?"

"Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya", dijo sin perder el ritmo. "Yo soy tu hijo."

Un poco sorprendido por la brusquedad, Alaude miró al chico de arriba abajo, a regañadientes admitió a sí mismo que el niño, Kyoya, efectivamente, se parecen mucho a él. "No tengo un hijo", dijo finalmente, un poco inseguro.

Kyoya se inmutó. "Mi mamá sólo se enteró de que estaba embarazada después de que regresar a Italia. Ella no sabía cómo contactar con usted."

"Hibari Kyoko?" preguntó Alaude y Kyoya asintió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, ya que Alaude no sabía exactamente qué decir, ahora que se había enfrentado con el conocimiento que él tenía un hijo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Por suerte (o por desgracia, depende de cómo se mire) para él, Kyoya fue el que rompió el silencio.

"¿Puedo vivir contigo?" -preguntó el niño con una cara inexpresiva.

Por una vez, la confusión de Alaude se mostró en su rostro. "Nani?" -preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Los ojos de Kyoya de repente se convirtieron en esperanza. "¿Va a dejar que me vaya a vivir contigo? Okaa-san no me quiere en casa, y siempre dice que si supera cómo comunicarse con usted, no había manera de que ella se quedara conmigo."

Los ojos de Alaude se abrieron al oír lo que el niñ - su hijo - dijo. "¿Ella dijo eso antes?", se preguntó.

Kyoya se encogió de hombros. "Todo el tiempo", dijo, y luego una mueca apareció en su rostro. "No es que ella lo necesite para vocalizar su disgusto por mí para que yo lo sepa."

Alaude, siendo tan bueno como lo fue leyendo a la gente, no necesitaba preguntarle qué quería decir. Sentía como la ira iba aumentando en su interior, el rubio miró a su hijo recién descubierto una vez más, y luego dijo: "¿Qué piensas de Italia?"

Kyoya le miró con curiosidad por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba insinuando. "Creo que es un país interesante y deseo algún día visitarlo."

Alaude sonrió ante la respuesta del niño. "¿Y qué piensa usted de que tiene cuatro hermanos y una hermana?"  
Los ojos de Kyoya se abrieron ante esto. ¿Su padre realmente tiene tantos hijos? Por lo general no le gustaba el hacinamiento, pero si eso significa alejarse de su okaa-san, entonces no era demasiado grande el precio, y le dijo a su padre exactamente eso.

Esta vez, Alaude dejó escapar una risita, estaba empezando realmente a gustarle este chico.

Y así, se fueron juntos a la casa de la madre de Kyoya a convencerla para que Kyoya se fuera con Alaude (que no era muy difícil), y en el momento que la puesta de sol llego, Kyoya se encontró en una la lujosa suite del hotel que permanecería hasta que su padre haya terminado cualquier trabajo que tenía y así poder volver a Italia.

* * *

Casi dos semanas después, Kyoya se bajó de uno de los jets privados de Vongola ya en suelo italiano por primera vez en su vida.

"Vamos, Kyoya", dijo su padre sin emoción, lo que conduce a una elegante limusina negro.

Kyoya pensó en los nuevos hermanos que su padre le había hablado en el primer día que se conocieron. ¿Serían como él? ¿O serían completamente diferentes? ¿Cómo debería actuar hacia ellos?

Estos pensamientos seguían corriendo por su mente hasta que, alrededor de media hora más tarde, llegaron.

Al salir de la limusina, Kyoya no podía dejar de mirar con los ojos muy abiertos la mansión en la que estaban. ¿Este era el lugar donde iba a vivir a partir de ahora?

"Ven conmigo", repitió Alaude, y él la siguió obedientemente.

Juntos, Alaude y Kyoya se abrieron paso hasta los escalones de la entrada, y en el momento en que habían llegado al interior, Alaude fue atacado.

"Tío Alaude!" gritó Tsuna, pegándose a las piernas de guardián de la nube.

Kyoya se quedó mirando el morenito que al parecer había aparecido de la nada, ya estaba deseando poder hablar en italiano, ya que el chico había comenzado a balbucear algo.

Luego, para gran asombro de la alondra, Alaude sonrió suavemente y se inclinó para rizar el cabello de la morena. ¿Era este niño uno de sus nuevos hermanos?

Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente confuso, otro hombre rubio apareció de repente, y saludó calurosamente a Alaude, este hombre se parecía mucho al niño que se había unido a sí mismo a las piernas de su padre.

Cuando el otro rubio notó a Kyoya, volvió su mirada en Alaude y tuvieron una larga conversación, hablando en italiano.

Por último, el otro hombre miró a Alaude y sonrió. Abriendo su boca, dijo en japonés, "Bienvenido a Vongola, Kyoya."

* * *

**Tadaima: **ya regrese

**Anik**i: hermano mayor

**Urusa**i: callate

Bueno espero les haya gustado.

Adivinen quienes aparecerán n l siguiente cap?

SPANNER! XD

Que les pareció? m gustaría saber su opinión :D


	6. Calamidad

Hola a todos, gomen x la demora se m acabo l inter x eso no pude subir antes n.n

Aquí les traigo l siguiente capi

**Darky: **este capítulo responderá unas de tus sensualosas preguntas

**Hime-chan: **gomen pero Haru no aparecerá

**aki159:** tranqui, este es unos de esos capítulos y t aseguro que habrán mas :D

Sin nada más que decir solo aclarar que Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que tienes todo?" Giotto preguntó por enésima vez.

"¡Estoy seguro, papá!" dijo Tsuna, sonriendo alegremente.

"Sí, no es necesario estar tan preocupado, tío Giotto", dijo Takeshi a lado del pequeño moreno.

"¡Vamos a cuidar bien de Nidaime * en la escuela!" Hayato dijo con voz alegre.

Giotto tuvo que reírse de esto, le resultaba absolutamente adorable lo apegado que era Hayato a su hijo. G, al contario, le pareció un poco preocupante, pero él no pareció importarle demasiado, ya que, al igual que los otros guardianes, también era muy afectuoso con Tsuna.

Sin embargo, lo que lo desconcertó, era la razón por la Hayato insistió en llamarlo Nidaime en lugar de Seccondo, tal vez porque pensó que sonaba más fresco? Desde que los niños habían comenzado a recibir clases de japonés de Asari hace un año, habían quedado fascinados con la cultura japonesa, que explicó cómo Hayato sabía cómo realizar una dogeza adecuada, y procedió a realizar uno cada vez que, «nidaime era deshonrado.

Alborotando el pelo del pequeño peli plateado, dijo Giotto, "Pero no es sólo Tsuna quien me preocupa. Ustedes no han sido capaces de comunicarse tanto con otros niños. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?"

"¡Por supuesto! Vamos a estar absolutamente bien", dijo un niño de cinco años de edad, Tsuna **, tratando de tranquilizar a su padre. "¡De todas formas, hermanos mayores Kyoya y Mukuro, y hermana mayor Chrome también estará allí! ¡No hay nada de qué preocuparse!"

Suspirando, Giotto le dio un beso en la frente de Tsuna y le dijo: "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. De todas formas, si ustedes nos necesitan, tú sabe el número. Lo siento, no podemos recogerlos, pero estaré esperando en la mansión cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo? "

G y Asari, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, se acercaron a sus hijos para dar un último beso y un adiós, y antes de darse cuenta, los tres habían corrido hacia el edificio de la escuela.

Por la forma en que los adultos se comportaban, podrías adivinar que sus hijos habían desaparecido durante un mes o algo así, en lugar de las cinco horas que pasaban en la escuela.

Cuando él llegó a la mansión, Giotto fue francamente sombrío y Asari y G eran poco mejor.

Cuando Daemon topó con ellos en el pasillo, dejó escapar una risita. "Kufufu, recuerdo cómo me sentí con Mukuro y Chrome en el primer día de escuela. ¿Quieres saber cómo hacer para ya no pensar en esto?"

Giotto miró a su guardián de la niebla, preguntándose si realmente había una manera para que pudiera dejar de preocuparse tanto.

"¡Sólo tienes que encontrar una manera de mantenerte a ti mismos ocupado! ¡Giotto, puedes trabajar en esa pila interminable de papeles! ¡Cabeza de pulpo y Asari pueden ayudarte también!"

Se sintió un poco desanimado ante la idea de todo el papeleo, Giotto caminó hacia su oficina con sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia siguiéndolo.

Todos estaban tan preocupados preguntándose que hacían sus hijos que no se daban cuenta de que la mayoría de los papeles que estaban firmando era facturas por cosas que Daemon había "accidentalmente" destruido en su última misión en Estados Unidos.

* * *

De vuelta a la escuela, Tsuna y los demás estaban divirtiéndose.

Todos habían "coincidentemente" terminado en la misma clase

Su maestra, una señora bonita con el pelo negro azabache e impactantes ojos azules con el nombre de Alessa, les permitió sentarse con quisieran. Las mesas se organizaron en grupos de cuatro, lo que significaba que los tres niños Vongola se sentaron juntos, con un asiento de sobra.

Estaban charlando juntos y felices cuando alguien los interrumpió golpeando suavemente a Tsuna en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Cuando Tsuna se giró y vio a un chico de su edad con el pelo rubio ondulado / rizado. Tenía un par de gafas en la cabeza y una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

"¿Si?" preguntó Tsuna inquisitivamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

El muchacho sonrió (sólo un poco), y le preguntó: "¿Estaría bien si me siento con ustedes?"

Tsuna, que era muy feliz en hacer un nuevo amigo, respondió de inmediato con un "¡Por supuesto!"

Acariciando el asiento de al lado, Takeshi dijo con su habitual sonrisa despreocupada, "¡Puedes sentarte a mi lado!"

"Che. Si Nidaime está bien con él, entonces no me importa."

Sentado en la silla disponible, el nuevo chico miró a todos con una ligera curiosidad. "Mi nombre es Spanner", dijo formalmente. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Tsuna?" dijo el moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

"Soy Takeshi!" presentó el mayor de los tres.

"Soy Hayato," dijo el peli plateado, que parecía un poco molesto.

La expresión de curiosidad en los ojos de Spanner fue más evidente ahora. "¿No suenan como nombres italianos?" dijo, haciendo que suene como una pregunta, como si él mismo no estuviera muy seguro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo Takeshi, "Yo soy mitad japonés por parte de mi padre, Tsuna y Hayato son medio-japonés por el lado de sus madres, por lo que todos se nos dio nombres japoneses."

"Ya veo ..." dijo el muchacho.

En ese momento, el profesor llamo la atención de la clase. "Está bien, ¿todo el mundo ha encontrado un lugar para sentarse?"

Hubo un colectivo, "¡Si, maestra!"

"Bueno," dijo ella. "Ahora, vamos a pasar a la lección, ¿de acuerdo?"

* * *

Cuando la clase cesaron para el almuerzo, Tsuna y los demás (incluyendo Spanner, que se habían convertido en buenos amigos) se dirigieron a la cafetería, y ¿que estaba esperando a la entrada? ¡Los gemelos y Kyoya, por supuesto!

"Nii-san!" Tsuna gritó la palabra japonesa para deleite del hermano mayor, haciendo una línea recta directamente hacia Kyoya. La alondra sólo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza mientras el moreno lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él.

Pasando a Mukuro, Tsuna también lo abrazo, diciendo: "**Fratello**!"

"Kufufu, hola, Tsunayoshi, ¿cómo es tu primer día de clases hasta el momento?" -preguntó el joven ilusionista, imitando la risa de su padre.

"¡Es bueno!" dijo Tsuna antes de pasar a Chrome y abrazándola también. "**Sorella**!"

Sonriendo con cierta timidez, ella dijo: "Estoy feliz de que te estés divirtiendo, Tsuna."  
Spanner, que observaba la escena con gran interés, volvió a Hayato y Takeshi. "Son los hermanos gemelos de Tsuna?"

Torciendo los ojos, dijo Hayato, "Todos somos hermanos, idiota."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Spanner con los ojos muy abiertos.

Takeshi se rió y puso su brazo alrededor del muchacho confundido. "Es complicado", dijo. "Pero, básicamente, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos y trabajan para el padre de Tsuna, así que nos llevantamos todos como hermanos. Pero sólo Mukuro y Chrome están relacionados entre sí."

Spanner asintió con la cabeza, todavía un poco confundida.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Mukuro, mirando con recelo a Spanner.

"Este es nuestro nuevo amigo Spanner!" dijo Tsuna con entusiasmo. "No pasa nada si come el almuerzo con nosotros, ¿no es así Mukuro?"

"Kufufu, claro, querido Tsunayoshi. Vamos pues, todos ustedes. Estoy empezando a tener hambre."

* * *

Después de un largo almuerzo de cuarenta minutos, los estudiantes caminaron de regreso a clases.

Mientras se sentaron de nuevo, a una hora y media pasó volando, y antes de darse cuenta, eran las 1:30, y era hora de que todo el mundo regresará a casa. ***

Tsuna y sus hermanos (y Spanner) estaban charlando animadamente entre sí, y, como era de esperar, el momento en que salieron del edificio, lo primero que vio fue una limusina de color negro.

Despidiéndose de Spanner, dejaron al muchacho sorprendido y se dirigieron directamente hacia la limusina, donde fueron recibidos por el conductor, que llevaba la puerta abierta para ellos y los tres hijos mayores. De la forma en que habían actuado, Spanner nunca hubiera creído que eran niños ricos, por no mencionar que aún no estaba del todo seguro de la relación que tenían uno al otro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre, que había prometido a recogerlo.

Encontrándola, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó alrededor de las piernas.

"Hola cariño", dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?"

Spanner asintió con la cabeza, sí, y comenzó a explicar todo acerca de los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño pueblo de Japón, un joven con el pelo blanco corto viajaba a casa con su familia en su coche después de cenar en un restaurante.

"Entonces, ¿les guste la comida?", preguntó el padre del niño.

"Hai!" tanto el niño y su hermana más joven, dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¡La comida estaba muy buena! ¡Tenemos que volver a comer allí algún día!"

"¡Onii-chan tiene razón!" dijo su hermana pequeña. "¿Podemos ir allí de nuevo la próxima semana?"

Su madre se echó a reír. "La próxima semana es demasiado pronto. Si comes demasiado de algo, comenzará a disgustarte, ahora no quieres que eso suceda, ¿verdad?"

Tanto los hermanos negaron con la cabeza, el joven dijo: "mentira".

"Podemos ir de nuevo a finales de octubre, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hai!" dijeron juntos.

Su padre sonrió para sus adentros. Amaba a sus hijos a la muerte, y si querían, los llevaría a ese restaurante. Su esposa, sin embargo, no estaba tan interesado en "echar a perder" a los niños, como le gustaba decir.

Estaba tan ocupado en escuchar la conversación de su esposa con sus hijos que no se dio cuenta de que un coche se dirigía directamente hacia ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los faros del coche se apoderó de toda la familia por un segundo, riendo y hablando, el último momento que tendrían antes de que su mundo quedara destrozado.

Los dos coches chocaron, y lo siguiente que supo Ryohei, fue que abria los ojos para encontrarse a sí mismo en una cama de hospital.

El muchacho trató de incorporarse, pero fue empujado suavemente hacia abajo por una enfermera. "No te levantes, Sasagawa-san," dijo ella. "Hay algunas lesiones graves."

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Ryohei se dio cuenta de que su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera siendo aplastado.

Mirando a la enfermera, le preguntó en voz baja, "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

La enfermera se estremeció ante esta pregunta y miró hacia otro lado.

A partir de conseguir pánico, Ryohei le preguntó: "¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? Kyoko ¿Está bien?"

La enfermera negó lentamente con la cabeza, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos. "Lo siento, Sasagawa-san, lo siento mucho..."

* * *

**Fratello: **hermano

**Sorella:** hermana

**Dogeza: **según lo q investigue es una forma de pedir disculpas por un error

Ok, es momento de las aclaraciones de la autora (SkyGem):

* Nidaime: significa segunda generación. Me he estado preguntando qué hacer con el apodo de Gokudera a Tsuna, y al final me decidí cambiar a nidaime, ya que tendría más sentido que Jyuudaime, y no es demasiado diferente. Espero que ustedes no les importe demasiado.

* En Italia, la escuela no es obligatoria hasta la edad de seis años. Todos los niños que cumplirán seis años de edad antes del 31 de diciembre siguiente al comienzo del año escolar pueden inscribirse en la escuela primaria.

*En Italia (hasta donde yo sé) los estudiantes van a la escuela seis días a la semana desde las 8:30 de la mañana a 1:30 de la tarde. No estoy muy segura de esto, así que me corrija si me equivoco.

Ohhhh lo lamento el final fue muy triste :'(

Q malo Daemon aprovechándose de la triste de Giotto, G y Asari XD

Les pido disculpas x no agradecer sus lindos comentarios asique tomare un pequeño espacio para agradecerlos:

**Darky**: muxhas gracias x tus comentarios, me encanta responder tus sensualosas preguntas XD

**YURIKO CHUN-LI:** graxias por pensar q esta es realmente buena (yo pienso lo mismo:D)

**NAMIKAJE HIME-CHAN: **gomen por lo de Haru y por lo del cap 4 esa era la idea que se qdaran con ganas XD

Esto continuara…

Hasta la próxima

Reviews?


	7. Tío

Gomen por la demora la U no m da tregua :'( … pero saque un tiempo para traduacir st capi :D

Ahora respondiendo unas preguntas:

**Darky: **etto… y si tienes una mente muy pervertida ;) jijiji

**sayaneko-chan:** q bueno q t guste, y gomen pero Haru no va a salir L

Sin más que aclarar solo que los personajes de Reborn no me pertenece.

Ahora si disfruten del capi J

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

**Tío**

Knuckle estaba ocupado entreteniendo a los tres niños más jóvenes cuando sonó el teléfono.

Dando golpecitos en la cabeza de Takeshi, él se puso de pie y se alejó un poco para que los niños no pudieran oírlo.

Tomando su celular, él dijo, "¿Pronto?"

Había una pausa en la otra línea, como si alguien estuviera diciendo no saber qué hacer, entonces una voz dijo, "Konnichiwa".

Knuckle frunció un poco el ceño, verificando de nuevo el número. Era una llamada de larga distancia. ¿Por qué alguien lo estaría llamando de Japón?

"Sí, hola," él dijo de nuevo, esta vez en japonés.

Él pudo oír un poco de alivio en la voz de la persona que llamaba, cuando él dijo, "¿Puede ser, que usted sea el hermano mayor de Sasagawa Hidemoto-san, Knuckle -san?"

Inmediatamente, los ojos de Knuckle se estrecharon. "Sí, soy yo. ¿Pasó algo con mi hermano?"

"Hola, Knuckle -san, yo soy Ichikawa Ukita, de Namimori el Hospital General en Namimori, Japón. Yo me disculpo grandemente, Knuckle -san, pero ayer, Sasagawa-san y su familia tuvieron un accidente de automóvil. Tanto como Sasagawa-san y su esposa murieron."

Knuckle casi dejó caer el teléfono por el susto. "¿Nani?" él preguntó. "¿Hide-chan murió?"

Hubo una pausa ligera en el otro lado antes de que Ichikawa repitiera, "yo lo siento mucho, Knuckle -san."

"¿Q-qué pasó con los niños?" él preguntó. "¿Ryohei y Kyoko están bien?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei-san tiene una clavícula fracturada, y otras lesiones menores, pero por una parte está bien y ya ha recobrado la conciencia. Sasagawa Kyoko-san, sin embargo, se encuentra en estado de coma."

Knuckle asintió, aunque sabía que Ichikawa no pudiera verlo. "¿A informado a alguien más sobre esto?"

"No, señor. Usted es el primero en ser llamado," dijo Ichikawa respetuosamente.

"Bueno," dijo una vez más Knuckle. "¿Podrías por favor informar a los demás miembros de la familia que estaré en el entierro? Yo estaré allí en la mañana para chequear a los niños."

"Claro," dijo Ichikawa.

"Muchas gracias," contestó Knuckle. "Adiós, Ichikawa-san."

"Adiós, Knuckle -san."

Después de colgar, Knuckle volvió a los niños, mientras los veía jugar. Su mente estaba confundida; la idea que su hermano pequeño estaba muerto, todavía, parecía algo irreal para él.

Notando el cambio de Knuckle, Tsuna dejó de jugar y los demás se acercaron a él.

"¿Algo anda mal, tío Knuckle?" le preguntó Tsuna, mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos castaños.

De repente, Knuckle sintió como si fuese a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento.

Forzando una sonrisa, él dijo, "Nada, pequeño; nada en absoluto."

Tsuna, sin embargo, vio a través de la mentira y sus cejas se arrugaron un poco. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Knuckle, lo miro a los ojos. "¿Su corazón está herido?" preguntó el de seis años. "Está bien llorar."

"¡Haha, usted no tiene que contenerlo, tío! ¡Llorar le ayudará a sentirse mejor!" dijo Takeshi, mientras llegaba con Hayato.

"Che, si hay algo malo, usted puede decirnos, usted sabe," Hayato dijo con mala cara, mientras intentaba no parecer angustiado.

La inocencia de los niños fue encantadora, lo que hizo que Knuckle sonriera un poco, una sonrisa genuina esta vez.

Acariciándolos todos una vez en la cabeza, él dijo, "yo lo siento, pero tengo un negocio importante al que debo asistir. ¿Por qué no encuentran a uno de sus padres, hm?"

"¡De acuerdo!" todos gritaron y se escaparon para buscar a alguien más para jugar con ellos.

Knuckle los miró hasta que ellos viraron en una esquina y estaban fuera de vista, entonces giró y caminó en dirección a su cuarto.

En el momento que él llegó a su refugio, el cerró y miró la puerta detrás de él. Cayendo al suelo, él puso su cabeza entre en sus brazos, y poco tiempo después, habían lágrimas en su rostro.

* * *

Giotto estaba en su oficina, terminando el último papeleo del día, cuando la puerta se abrió un poco.

Mirando hacia arriba, el rubio sonrió a la vista de su hijo de seis años.

Soltando su pluma, hizo un ademán para que Tsuna entrara.

Empujando la puerta, Tsuna caminó dentro cuarto, seguido muy de cerca por Hayato y Takeshi.

Corriendo hacia su padre, Tsuna se metió en su regazo y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

Devolviendo el abrazo, Giotto dijo, "Hola chicos. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Apartándose un poco para que él pudiera mirar a su padre a la cara, la expresión de Tsuna se preocupó. "Hay algo malo con el tío Knuckle," él dijo.

Un ceño fruncido apareció en su cara, Giotto preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Este tiempo, era Takeshi que contestó. "El Tío estaba jugando con nosotros en el patio, pero entonces él recibió una llamada telefónica de alguien."

"Cuando él termino de hablar, se veía muy alterado," Hayato continuado. "Parecía que querida llorar."

"¿Ahora?" le preguntó a Giotto que estaba más angustiado.

"¡Sí!" dijo Tsuna, mientras cabeceando su cabeza frenéticamente. "Entonces, él nos dijo que él tenía algún negocio importante y que él ya no podía jugar con nosotros."

Levantándose, Giotto volvió a poner a Tsuna en el suelo, entonces dejó a los tres niños fuera del cuarto.

"Iré a ver si Knuckle está bien. ¿Entretanto, por qué no van los tres a buscar al tío Lampo?"

"¡De acuerdo!" contestaron los niños obedientemente, mientras iría a ver a Knuckle

Cuando ellos embarcaron una búsqueda para encontrar a cierto oji-verde, Giotto se dirigió en dirección opuesta, al cuarto de Knuckle.

Cuando él llegó, Giotto golpeó ruidosamente, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

"¿Knuckle?" él llamó. "¿Está ahí? ¡Los niños estaban angustiados por ti! ¿Pasó algo?"

Primero; el silencio. Entonces, Giotto oyó un ligero sonido, y poco después, la puerta se abrió mostrando un Knuckle con una mirada hinchada.

Alarmado al ver el estado de su amigo, Giotto entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dirigiendo al guardián del sol hacia su cama, Giotto lo hizo sentarse, entonces preguntó, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Mi hermano más joven, Hidemoto, y su esposa fueron llamados a regresar a lado de Dios," dijo al sacerdote en una voz cansada.

Los ojos de Giotto ensancharon cuando él oyó esto. "¿Qué?" él preguntó. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

Knuckle se encogió de hombros. "Yo recibí en la mañana una llamada telefónica de un hospital en Japón. Ellos me dijeron que había muerto Hidemoto y su esposa en una caída del automóvil. Sus niños están vivos, pero Kyoko ha entrado en coma."

Aunque Giotto había conocido la muerte muchas veces antes, todavía le hacía sentirse triste. Él no había conocido bien a Hidemoto, pero se habían apoyado cuando ellos eran más jóvenes, y él tenía buenos recuerdos del hombre.

"¿Quién cuidará de los niños?" le preguntó a Giotto, mientras miraba a su amigo con cuidado. Incluso a través de su pesar, el bienestar los niños tomaron prioridad en su mente.

Agitando su cabeza, Knuckle dijo, "Yo no sé. Yo soy el único pariente de Hidemoto, y la familia de la madre, todos tienen hijos propios; ellos no pueden permitirse el lujo de criar dos más."

"¿Entonces por qué nosotros no los cuidamos?" le preguntó Giotto sin vacilación.

Mirando asombrado a su amigo, Knuckle dijo, "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?" Desde el mismo momento en el que se había enterado de la muerte de su hermano, esa había sido la intención de Knuckle, cuidar a los niños; él había estado intentando encontrar una manera de decírselo a Giotto.

"¡Claro!" dijo al rubio, mirándolo asustado ante el pensamiento que él pudiera decir no. "Esos niños están solos en el mundo, y ellos necesitan a alguien que los cuide. Nosotros tenemos bastante dinero para darles una vida cómoda. Como sea, nosotros ya tenemos seis niños aquí."

"Pero Kyoko y Ryohei no son mis hijos," dijo Knuckle con un poco de temor.

"¡Eso no le importa!" dijo Giotto con exasperación. "¡Ellos se relacionan a usted; ellos necesitan una casa, y nosotros tenemos uno!"

Una pequeña, insegura sonrisa se formo en la cara de Knuckle y él dijo, "gracias, Giotto."

"¡No hay problema!" dijo a su jefe, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. "¡Así que! ¿Cuándo vamos a Japón?"

"¿Vamos?" le preguntó el guardián del sol en confusión.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos! Todos los siete guardianes, Elena, y los niños? ¿El resto de nosotros conoció Hidemoto también, ¿recuerde? ¿Él vivió una vez en Italia un tiempo? ¡No hay manera que nosotros faltemos al entierro!"

La sonrisa de Knuckle se hizo un poco más ancha, Giotto era demasiado generoso.

"Bien," él dijo despacio. "Yo tengo que salir por unas horas, debo chequear cómo están los niños y organizar el entierro y el velorio. Pueden venir despu -"

Giotto lo cortó. "Unas horas no son ningún problema. Todos estaremos listos en ese tiempo y nadie tiene ninguna misión que hacer. ¿Podemos preparar el jet privado en 4 horas solo sí puedes esperar ese tiempo?"

Mirado fijamente al hombre más joven, Knuckle dijo. "No tienes que venir conmigo, tu sabes."

"Oh, pero quiero hacerlo," dijo Giotto con una expresión traviesa en su cara. "No hay ninguna que nosotros te permitamos pasar por todos este solo. ¡Como sea, saca tu trasero del suelo y comienza a hacer las maletas! ¡Yo iré a decirles a los demás!"

El joven Vongola estaba a punto de dejar el cuarto cuando él se detuvo por una mano en su hombro. Girándose, él miraba a su guardián del sol en confusión. Knuckle sonrió serenamente a su amigo y dijo, "gracias."

"¡No hay problema!" dijo Giotto con una gran sonrisa. "¡para eso estamos la familia!"

Y con esas palabras, él rubio se giró y salió del cuarto, ya con el teléfono en la mano para llamar a todos sus guardianes y decirles sobre su inesperado viaje a Japón.

* * *

"¿Sasagawa-san?" dijo una voz cerca de la puerta del cuarto del hospital de Ryohei.

El muchacho miraba al doctor con ojos rojos de tanto llorar. "¿Hai, Ichikawa-sensei?"

El hombre sonrió y dijo, "Su tío Knuckle llegará en la mañana para verlo."

"¿Tío?" le preguntó a Ryohei, mientras inclinando su cabeza a un lado por la confusión. ¡Después de un momento de pensar, él comprendió de repente sobre quién el doctor estaba hablando; Knuckle era el **aniki** mayor de su padre! ¿Mirando al doctor con ojos de confusión, él dijo, "¿Pero mi tío no vive en Italia?"

El doctor sonrió una vez más. "Así es. Y me dijo que él vendrá lo más pronto posible a Japón, y que él estará aquí en la mañana para chequearte a ti y a tu hermana."

Esta noticia trajo un increíble alivio a Ryohei. Después de que la enfermera le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto, él había sentido una insufrible soledad. Él había estado asustado, porque no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera cuidar del él y de su hermana, ahora, el tenía que protegerla. El hecho de saber que había alguien en este mundo que volaría medio mundo, sólo para asegurarse que él y su hermana estuvieran bien lo hizo sentir casi seguro.

También el hecho que él siempre se había sentido cercano a su tío. Aunque no lo había visto desde que tenía cuatro años, él siempre había sentido una conexión con el hombre.

Recostándose, su boca se estiró en una pequeña sonrisa; la primera sonrisa después del accidente.

* * *

**Aniki**: hermano

kana12, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, nikochan, nicol, Sheijo, LOVELESS, an-chan: Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios *-*.

bueno tal parece

Ok, l próximo capitulo será el tan espero ncuentro entre Ryohei y sus "hermanos" *-*

Reviews?


End file.
